Giant Forest Hog
The Giant forest hog (Hylochoerus meinertzhageni) is the largest pig of the 16 pig species (family Suidae) in the world. The length of adults ranges from 130-210 cm, their height from 75-110 cm and they can weigh between 180-275 kg. They live in scattered populations in the rainforests of West and Central Africa. They are shy, nocturnal creatures, which feed on grass and do not dig with their snouts for food like other wild pigs. 'Wallowing', rolling through the mud, is a favourite activity of them. The male is responsible for defending the group and does so very aggressively. Giant forest hogs, like other pigs practice 'coprophagy', which means they consume feces of other animals, because they contain amounts of semi-digested food. Their main predators are the leopards and the spotted hyenas. Reproduction Reproduction may take place year-round, but tends to be seasonal; a peak in births usually occurs around the start of the rainy seasons (e.g., in eastern Democratic Republic of Congo, births occur from January-March and July-September). Expectant females isolate themselves and build a large grass-and-branch nest (up to 4 m across and 1.5 m high) in which to give birth. Mother and infants leave the nest and rejoin the group when the piglets are less than a week old. At birth, forest hogs are pale yellowish-brown in color. A pattern of pale stripes along the piglets' sides is faint (most prominent in western populations, and largely absent in eastern populations) and fades quickly: by ten weeks of age, youngsters are entirely dark brown. Ecology and Behavior A shy and retiring species, the forest hog was not formally described until 1904, and still remains unstudied over large parts of its range. When day-time temperatures are high, or in areas where this species is hunted, most activity occurs between dusk and midnight. Otherwise forest hogs may be active throughout the day, often with a midday rest. Forest hogs create a network of paths and tunnels to connect resting sites, latrines, water sources, mud wallows, salt licks, and foraging areas. Groups occupy home ranges up to 10-20 km2in size; in Kenya, several groups may occupy the same area, but in the Democratic Republic of Congo forest hogs defend a core territory from other groups. Forest hogs travel 8-12 km per day, alternating between foraging and resting. This species is typically found at low population densities (0.4-2.6 individuals per km2), but prime habitat may support over 10 animals per km2. In forested environments, forest hogs communicate with quiet grunts to maintain group coherence; a barking call serves to locate individuals at a distance. Males produce a long grunting call. In competing for females, males fight like wild sheep, charging at each other from 20-30 m apart and ramming heads together. This combat may cause skull fractures, although this is often not fatal. Habitat and Distribution Forest hogs are tied to the closed canopy forests found in the rainforest belt of Africa, but rely on edge habitats and grasslands for foraging. They are found at elevations from sea level to 3,800 m, and need a permanent source of water. The approximate range is depicted in the map below. Conservation Status The forest hog remains widespread over its native range, which includes numerous protected areas. Habitat fragmentation is of particular concern to the western forest hog. Category:Mammals Category:Omnivores Category:Pigs Category:African-Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Tarzan Animals